It Started With A Whisper
by Rain2561
Summary: Edward had only heard rumors about her. How she was dangerous, and you didn't mess with her unless you wanted a bullet planted in your back. He didn't think most of the rumors were true...
1. Chapter 1

Leah Clearwater, Sam Uley and Jacob Black were running down a vacant street in Seattle. Police sirens weren't that far behind them, and that made the two men panic slightly. But Leah was completely calm as her feet pounded against the cement. Her face was blank and slightly fierce as she eyed the police car following them. It was fast sure, but Leah had been through this before- actually alot.

They continued to sprint, Leah's hair flapping in the air before they turned into an alley and hid against the bricks. The police cruiser kept going in the same direction they were running mere seconds ago, letting a small feeling of calm rush through the Quileute teens.

Dumbass! Leah thought, still pressing her back firmly against the brick wall. She wasn't letting her guard down; last time she did she ended up getting beaten half to death.

Sam and Jacob's chest heaved, but Leah was completly fine as she took of her jacket and tied it to her waist revealing her white wife beater. She made sure the cops weren't coming back before she spoke in a suprisingly calm tone, already feeling the anger building within her.

"That was a great idea Sam." Leah huffed, glaring at him with a withering stare before sliding down the brick wall and putting her hair in a ponytail as she began to sweat. Her russet skin glimmered in the moonlight as she twisted so her body was facing her leader.

"I thought I knew what I was doing! Sue me!" Sam gasped, placing his hands on his knees and hunching over fighting for control over his breath. And now, he was getting his ass kicked.

"I probably would if I was going to juvy for following your dumbass fucking plan!" Leah began to shout, fighting the urge to punch her boss. Jacob rolled his eyes at the banter and spoke up receiving glares from his cousin and leader.

"You two argue too much. Why don't you get married?" Jacob smirked as the two stared each other down shuddering in disgust before they walked further down the alley.

Leah froze abruptly and put her hands to her hairline, quickly turning around.

"Fuck! My cars back in the field!" Leah groaned, before she did punch Sam in the arm causing a groan to slip out of his mouth.

"I told you asswipe! I had a plan to get the 5-0 of our backs and we could go full circuit and get my car! But no! You had to try to be the hero!" Sam hissed in pain as Leah continued to punch the same spot muttering words under her breath that would make a sailor embarresed.

Gaining bored of the two arguing like a married couple, Jacob broke it up by stepping between the two.

"Would you please try not to get your panties in a knot? You're giving me a damn migraine!" Jacob muttered, holding his cousin back as she tried to lunge at their gang leader.

Although that will be the first highlight of his day, he didn't want to cause any damaged to his body making the same mistake as last time trying to play hero, getting his ass kicked by his big cousin Leah.

"We better go back and get my baby." Leah growled out, before walking ahead leaving a grumpy Sam and a amused Jacob taking long and quick strides with the long legs she was blessed with.

Jacob knew that they had better get her car and quick. That was Leah's first stolen car, her first robbery car, and her first car period. That car was Leah's world. It was a Ford Mustang, all black. The windows were tinted so dark you'd think at first glance they were black too. People often asked why she didn't use her money and get custom colors. Her answer was always:

_"What would I look like driving a flashy bright pink ride trying to do a drive by?"_

Needless to say, it was a stupid question when you thought about it.

Jacob thought back to when Leah first saw the car, and her first robbery. It was still a legendary joke they often told to get Leah mad.

2 years ago:

_Leah sat in a restaurant with the Black children, and Sam Uley. They were starved, waiting for a meal that Leah had a feeling they probably wouldn't eat. _

_Sam had just appointed Leah second in command for the gang he had started when he was a junior in High School. 'The Uley Pack' was pretty low in class right now, but that would change soon once Sam got Leah involved with racing and the fights. _

_Leah was staring longingly outside at the nice cars parked across the street. There was a yellow Porsche that made Leah think of a canary, and that only served to irritate her. What she was really staring at was the Mustang. She always wanted one, and there was a nice sleek black one that no one had claimed. Leah's fingers itched to grip the leather wheel in her hands and hear the roar of the engine as she blasted the music as loud as it could go. _

_Sam snickered as Leah squirmed in her seat, her face conflicted as the car taunted her. She could've sworn she heard it call out to her._

_'I know you want me Leah. Come and get meee!' _

_"What's got in your panties?" Rebecca asked bluntly as Leah rose slightly before sitting back down. She wasn't the one to beat around the bush, is you wanted to play that game then you could have a chat with her twin sister Rachel and play the annoying game._

_"I want it…" Leah muttered, staring at the masterpiece only a few feet ahead of her/_

_"Say what?" Jacob choked on his Pepsi upon hearing his cousins husky response._

_Pervert… Leah thought._

_"I want the car. 2010 Ford Mustang GT… Damn that car could cause an orgasm from just starting it." Leah groaned, biting her nails and rocking back and forth as the want for the car became to much._

_"Instead of having a nervous breakdown, why don't you just go get it? No one's around." Rachel nudged her with her elbow nodding her head slightly in the direction of the car Leah was eye raping._

_"Yeah, I'd like to ride in it. Let's go." Sam stood, followed by everyone else. The leader led them out the restaurant, and they walked across the parking lot before standing in front of the car that would soon be Leah's. _

_Leah let out a little mewl as she touched it "Fucking beautiful!" she thought, sighing._

_Everyone gave her weird looks as she stood there with her eyes closed just touching the hood of the car._

_"Leah, you're driving. I'll tell you how. It's a stick shift I think." Sam told her while getting in the passenger seat, the twins and Jacob sliding in the back. _

_Sam took a wire from his back pocket and handed it to Leah, who looked at him with a raised eyebrow. When she didn't elaborate, Sam asked. _

_"What?" he shrugged. Leah sighed. _

_"Who the hell keeps a wire in their back pocket Sam?" Leah asked him, admiring the interior before hot wiring the car, listening intently as Sam gave her the instructions swiftly handing her a screw driver._

_A few minutes later the engine was purring and Sam rolled his eyes as Leah began to drive out of the lot. She was smiling, feeling completely elated. She was zooming in and out of streets, pulling sharp turns and twist that the twins held onto each other for dear life. Leah laughed at the adrenaline rush, thinking it was the best feeling in the world._

_Until she heard police sirens. _

_"Is that for us?" Leah asked nervously, her hair blowing wildly in the wind as she kept her eyes on the road. _

_"Yeah. Drive faster." Sam confirmed, looking back occasionally, patting Leah on the back encouraging her to move faster._

_Leah forcefully turned right and got on the highway as more police cruisers materialized behind them, blaring the sirens louder than the first. Leah groaned and turned the music down so she could the shouting over the microphones. _

_Telling me to stop and slow down isn't going to make me, Leah thought with a eye roll as she swerved through a group of cars. _

_15 Minutes Later..._

_"Oh fuck…" Leah whispered to herself as they came to a dead end in the middle of the road. "What do I do Sam?" Leah demanded as they got back on the highway. Jacob and the twins seemed to be having a blast as they laughed at Leah._

_"Nothing. You're doing great." Sam chuckled softly, patting her leg before he shot up seeing two police cruisers facing nose to nose in front of them. Sam turned to Leah with a look of pure panic, but relaxed as Leah's expression became fierce and she slammed through the cars before following a trail she knew they would be safe in until they could go back home. _

_Just as they were about to get the cops off their back, Leah's phone rang. "Are you serious! Really? now?" Leah shouted, causing the car to erupt in laughter._

_"Leah? Baby I can't hear you!" Sue shouted. It was her mother. The sirens and music and laughter and wind drowned out Leah's response. _

_"It's fine Mom! We're okay we're just watching a movie!" Leah screamed into her phone, Sam snorted and shifted his body to watch the police cruisers._

_"That doesn't sound like a nice movie honey… what are you watching? Harry not right now please." Sue asked suspiciously as Leah screamed in shock as a fucking deer ran across the road._

_'The fuck? Doesn't Bambi sense danger right now? Stupid deer and police!' She grumbled, throwing her middle finger up._

_"Sorry, something jumped out of the screen at me ha." Leah paused as she thought of an answer. "It's Fast Five in 3D." Leah answered. Rachel shouted out as Becca pulled her hair as they made another sharp turn._

_"Baby Fast Five was not in 3D." Sue snorted. "What are you doing?" Sue snapped. Leah quickly rolled eyes and hung up as she got an idea._

_"Sammy Boy, you got your gun on you?" Leah asked innocently, glancing at her leader before looking at the road again. _

_"Yeah…" Sam replied quietly giving her a sidelong glance. Leah held her hand out for the small gun, and quickly told Sam to take the wheel. The Quileute gang member rolled down the window and pushed half her body out of it as she aimed the gun at the wheels of the police cruiser. Making sure to tighten the strings around her hoodie and lower her hat so the police wouldn't be able to make out her appearance._

_"Brace yourself boys!" Leah yelled at the policemen before shooting with perfect aim at the front tires. As the car lost control and shifted so its back was to the Mustang, Leah shot the back tires smirking as the cars behind it made a screeching halt before taking the wheel again finding her way towards the trail she knew they would be fine with for a while._

_As Leah parked in the clearing, Rachel and Rebecca quickly jumped out of the car vomiting into the poor bushes. Leah's face scrunched up into a scowl before petting her sweet car._

_"Good job Eddie." She whispered to it, before sitting down on the hood to catch her breath._

_"Eddie?" Sam asked, lighting a cigarette. It was a habit he did when he needed to calm his emotions._

_"Yes Sammy, I named my first car Eddie." Leah sighed before looking at the sky._

_"Why Eddie? How about Lightning!" Rachel questioned, eyeing her best friend confused._

_"It's simple Cinderella. This car is innocent and elegant - and in every story, the rebel always go for the good ones." Leah laughed, winking at her older cousin._

End of Flashback:

"Why are you laughing douche?" Leah snarled, as Jacob laughed with his head bowed down, short black hair falling in his face hiding those amused chocolate-brown eyes she wanted to stab.

"Just remembering how you got the car." Jacob said defensively, putting his hands up in surrender.

"I still can't believe Rach and Becca puked." Leah shook her head, before putting her sweater back on as the air began to cool.

"Hey!" an annoying, high-pitched voice screeched as the trio continued to walk up the alley. They turned quickly, Leah gripping her small pistol in her back pocket. But it was only a member of their rival gang named The Cold Ones' second in command woman. Rosalie Hale, Emment McCarty's fiancée.

The tall blonde wore short shorts showing off her long pale legs and a shirt with the Hollister logo on it. Leah huffed as a flash of anger went through her whole body seeing the wanna be Barbie princess in front of her.

"What do you want?" Leah asked impatiently. Emmet McCarty and Jasper Hale appeared behind Rosalie. 'The Cold Ones' and 'The Uley Pack' have been rivals ever since their gangs were both formed. Rosalie and Leah have never gotten along, especially since the accident that happened last year. That was icing roses on the vanilla cake.

"You're in our territory skank, that's what." Rosalie smirked. Leah rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"It's a damn alley bitch." Leah huffed. Rosalie muttered something under her breath that Leah didn't catch.

"If you got something to say, say it to my face if you're so big and bad." Leah mocked, placing her russet hand on her hip glaring at the woman.

"I said an alley is where you belong Pocahontas wanna be." Rosalie smiled, but it was wiped from her face as Leah grabbed her blonde hair yanking it back, slamming it against the brick wall breathing heavily. Rosalie cried out, and tried to throw some punches but missed terribly as Leah punched her in the stomach before stepping away from her, now disgusted and bored.

_The bitch can't even hold her own in a fight._ Leah thought, scoffing un-lady like.

Emmet McCarty moved towards Leah in pure fury, but stopped seeing Sam Uley and Jacob stepping in front of Leah.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sam warned.

One thing you do not do is attack Leah Clearwater. If you want to end up intensive care, go ahead and try. First it's dealing with an intense beat down from Leah, and then it's her fellow gang members one by one. Emment was an idiot, but he wasn't that stupid.

"Let's go. We didn't come to start any problems." Jacob told his cousin as she gave Emmet a withering glare walking back slowly before they were out of the alley and at Leah's car in the clearing.

"The next time I see you bitch your ass is mine." Rosalie growled, holding her head.

"Glad you love my ass, too bad it's taken." Leah winked, feeling as Jacob tugged her out of the alley leading them to the car.

Once they where halfway down the street - which Leah decided to jog backwards- and close to her car, Jacob started to speak.

"Are you stupid? They could have killed us! One, we're in their territory, second, you attacked-" he was cut off by voice.

"Bitch had it coming Jacob! Don't tell me I'm wrong for it!" Leah snarled as Jacob continued to berate her.

"Yeah, so? McCarty could've snapped your arm with a flick of his wrist!" Jacob snapped as he got in the passenger seat, Sam sat in the back as Leah drove.

"He's right Leah." Sam spoke sternly, giving her a death glare.

"What the hell! She deserved-" Leah stopped sensing her leaders glare on her.

"Just go to the safe house Lee-Lee." Sam muttered, before sitting back placing his headphones in his ear, occasionally looking back looking for anything suspicious.

Sam being him never could relax. But how could he when he has different gangs trying to kill him? Leah looked in her rear-view mirror as did Jacob. They needed to keep a close eye out since they were in The Cold One's territory. Luckily, Leah got them out of the bad land going around circles and a few different neighborhoods before feeling safe enough to start the route home.

"Alrighty boss man." Leah laughed forgetting their argument as she exited off the highway heading to her haven. She knew they were only looking out for- and even though she'll never admit it, what she did back was kind of stupid.

"How are things at home?" Jacob asked softly as they drove silently. He didn't have much time to spend with his older cousin since last month when Sam sent them on a mission.

"Fine." Leah responded as she stiffened, keeping her eyes solely focused on the road.

"Now I know it isn't. What's going on?" Jacob said seriously, frowning.

Leah sighed defeated, she couldn't protest to the adorable expression he made showing his dimples. "Sue keeps hinting that she wants to talk to me about the gang and how she hears rumors about me around town and from Charlie. That man is always bailing me out and it's pissing me off." Leah huffed, clenching her jaw.

"She just wants you to be safer Lee." Jacob told her calmly. Leah gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"I didn't need her when I was 14 and I don't need her now." Leah hissed through clenched teeth.

Harry Clearwater was the cause of most of Leah's problems even in his grave. He had verbally abused Leah and her mother every night, berating them in every way possible. He only really cared for Seth, and wasn't afraid to tell anyone that.

One night he came home drunk and saw there was no food. He began to hit Sue, and forced her to make her something for him. He claimed she wasn't doing it fast enough and began to hit her. Seth tried to help, but was shoved by his father and hit his head on the counter. Leah, mad and scared hit her dad on the head with a shovel repeatedly. When she realized what she did, she called her pack and told them to come and help her dispose of the body.

Two months after Harry's death, her mother began to see Charlie Swan, around the same time she and the gang began to get more respect, robbing cars and selling drugs.

Leah brought in more money into the family, and the gang helped her keep her mind off of how it was at home. Seth was curious about why Leah was so happy all the time, talking on the phone and sneaking off at night. So he followed her to the gangs safe house where they were having a bonfire, and that's how Seth was introduced.

And literally influenced to join, by the gangs leader's Sam Uley and his partner Jared Cameron. Sam's second in command Leah - his sister - refused to let him join.

Now Leah had to worry about Bella Swan.

Bella Swan was probably the bane of Leah's existence besides Rosalie Hale. She flirts with Seth constantly, and often rats her out. Leah had to constantly reminded her that if she kept flirting with Seth it'd be incest, but Bella didn't seem to mind.

_Stupid clumsy bitch._ Leah sneered mentally, before clenching her jaw again.

"You can talk to me Lee." Jacob said softly, but Leah didn't say anything.

When they arrived at the safe house, Paul Lahote walked down the steps before spinning Leah around in the air, kissing her roughly. They had been dating for almost a year now, but you can't really call it relationship. Sure Paul and Leah cared for each other, but did they love each other? No.

"What happened to you guys?" Paul asked as he led them all into the crappy cabin that was Leah's sanctuary.

The windows were boarded up, the door squeaked when you opened it, and so many people had screwed on the couch that the springs gave you a pain in the backside but Leah loved it. She sat in front of the fireplace with her little brother. It was summer break, so he spent most of his nights here.

"Hey shorty." Leah said to him as she sat down. She loved her little brother to death, and would step in front of him if there was a bullet flying his way -which thankfully hasn't happened.

"Leah! We thought you were arrested you know! I thought you were dead!" Seth snarled, smacking Leah's arm in anger, playfully glaring at her.

"Well I'm fine. Let's go home." Leah didn't argue like she normally would. She was just too tired to. She just stood and went to her car and started it. Seth followed, saying goodbye to everyone and hugging both of the twins before strapping in and together the siblings drove home in silence.

"So..." Seth started looking at his older sister. "What happened? Did the police chase after you? Did something go wrong?" He asked in a rush.

Leah gave him a sidelong glance pursing her lips together. "The less you know, the safer you are." She murmured.

Seth sighed in his seat shaking his head. "I deserve to know something, I've waited all night for you, and so has mom." He spoke, using the guilt trip.

"Seth Clearwater! Are you trying to guilt trip me!?" Leah shouted, taking one hand of the wheel punching her devious brother on the arm playfully.

"Is it working?"

"No. How dare you, I should kick your scrawny little ass!" Leah laughed, pulling into the driveway.

The two Clearwater children sat in the car looking at the house that held so many memories - good and bad.

"Charlie's here." Seth whispered, letting out a deep breath. He was still trying to figure out if he liked the guy or not. Seth could tell the Chief loved his mother and wouldn't hurt her, but that's what he thought about his father.

Then there was Leah. She wondered what the hell was going on in her mother's mind! Not to long ago she was in an abusive relationship. Not only that but her mother was engaged to a cop! When Sam found out he was furious and _almost_ tried to kill Charlie Sawn. If it wasn't for Leah telling him that Charlie was on their side the towns Chief will be dead somewhere lying in the ocean.

"Listen kiddo, leave the talking to me. If she asks you anything, just tell her you were with me and we had a brother and sister bonding day." Leah chuckled, ruffling his hair.

Seth snorted. "We did no such thing. If-." Leah shot him a warning glare making him shut up.

"Don't try me today pup." She smirked, using his nickname everyone decided to give him. "Oh! Grab that present, that way if she's on to us we can sweeten her up."

Seth laughed doing as his sister told him before jumping out the Mustang walking to the door. Just as Leah inserted the key into the lock the door opened revealing a pissed off Sue.

"Mind telling me this?" Sue growled, holding a bag that looked suspiciously like Marijuana.

Leah froze looking back and forth between the bag and her mother. Luckily Seth spoke up.

"We got you a present." He chuckled nervously, holding the red wrapping paper.

_Oh Taha Aki kill me now!_ Leah thought, groaning.

**A/N: Thanks NaeNaeLu (my new co-author and Beta Reader... patient and really awesome) for having this awesome idea for a story! **

**This is my first Leah/Edward story... I'm kinda nervous haha.**

**I'm not sure when we'll have the next chapter out, so keep checking in for it :)**

**REVEIW! I shall cry raindrops for you! The more you reveiw the faster I update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Leah watched as her younger cousin Jacob Black twirled around in circles for a few moments all the while keeping a straight face as he bumped into the car he was working on occasionally cursing under his breath. She approached him calmly, uncrossing her arms handing him the pliers raising an amused eyebrow. Jacob grumbled under his breath as Leah fought the urge to laugh as he once again stubbed his foot against another tool.

"Laugh all you want." Jacob growled, turning the music up a lot louder than he should have.

"Oh, I will." Leah muttered, checking her phone nervously for any new messages.

Sam usually gave her an update twice a day on how everybody or who was doing what. Leah's always afraid one of them got hurt or killed. It was the only way to calm her anxiety down.

"So, when are you gonna dump Paul?" Jacob asked nonchalantly, leaning against the car that was gray and rusted, she wondered how in the world he was going to fix that.

"When your lazy ass gets an apartment and stop living with your dad." Leah responded bluntly, snapping her phone shut before she jumped on top of the counter. "Since you and I both know that's not happening anytime soon…"

"So you're really spending your whole life with Paul Lahote?" Jacob questioned, eying his cousin critically.

Leah wore her ripped jeans that usually meant she was having a lazy day and a t-shirt. Sweat traveling down to her neck and arms glistened slightly from the warm and humid garage.

"You know it's not like that." Leah murmured self consciously. She crossed her arms again- a habit she was still learning how to stop.

"Then please enlighten me O Wise One." Jacob mocked, running his hand through his hair.

"I don't have to. What are you, my dad?" Leah snapped. Her face blanked for a second before paleing a little. It was still a sore subject for her.

"Did I say I was? I think not, but you're my cousin." Jacob shook his head rolling his eyes, "more like a big, annoying sister." Jacob scoffed, walking over to Leah ruffling her hair before getting a warm pop out of the counter she was sitting on.

"Whatever Jake, I gotta go; I'll see you at the safe house in a little while right?" Leah took her jacket from the chair beside the car exiting the garage without waiting for a reply.

Leah went home after an hour of driving around. She didn't want to face the music. In fact, she didn't want to face anything. She didn't want to see anybody at the moment, especially her-

"Mom." Leah said stiffly, nodding her head towards her mother who was watching TV on the couch with her beloved Charlie Swan.

Leah didn't like Charlie. At all. In fact, Leah had tried to voice her reasons for not liking the man, but no one listened to her. Of course she was happy for her mother but anyone else than a cop would be nice.

"Hey baby. There's some food in the fridge if you're hungry." Sue sighed, before laying her head back on her boyfriends shoulder. Leah felt sick, and quickly shuffled to her room upstairs.

She took off her jacket and scanned her room. Her bed pushed against the wall, beside it stood her small nightstand holding her lamp and… stuff. Her dresser was on the other side of the room, and on top was her dock that held her iPod. She smiled wickedly as she walked over to it, playing one of her favorite songs as she began to get ready to shower.

_Ain't I a stinker?_ Leah thought to herself as she shook her hips to the music.

_Oh, I'm overdue_

_Give me some room_

_I'm comin through_

_Paid my dues_

_I'm in the mood_

_Me and my girls gonna shake the room_

Leah spun around, her hair slapping against her neck as she did so dancing around the room. She sauntered towards the shower, turning the water to warm and waited for it to heat up.

_DJ's spinning (show your hands)_

_Let's get dirty(that's my jam)_

_I need that, uh, to get me off_

_Sweatin' till my clothes come off_

Leah vaguely heard Charlie Swan downstairs fumbling with something as he hurriedly walked out the door, Sue closing the door behind him.

_It's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh)_

_Still jumping, six in the morning_

_Table dancing, glasses are crashing (oh)_

_No question, time for some action_

Leah stripped off her clothes, stepping under the hot stream of water and lathering herself. She felt happy for some reason as she listened to the song.

_Temperature's up (can you feel it)_

_About to erupt_

_Gonna get my girls_

_Get your boys_

_Gonna make some noise_

Leah was still dancing when she got out of the shower fifteen minutes later. The song was on replay, so she had no worries as to keep rewinding it back as she song it at the top of her lungs getting dressed for the safe house meeting.

_Wanna get rowdy_

_Gonna get a little unruly_

_Get it fired up in a hurry_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time that I came to start the party_

_Sweat dripping over my body_

_Dancing getting just a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time for my arrival_

She slipped on a pair of black skinnies and a navy blue tank top throwing her dark sweater on before she combed her hair pulling it into a sloppy ponytail. She looked around her closet before finding her black leather boots while snatching her leather jacket from her bedside and nearly sprinting down the stairs.

She would have made it out the door. if it wasn't for Sue standing on the last step expectantly.

"Where are you going?" Sue asked sharply. Leah took a deep relaxing breath.

"To hang out with some friends." Leah replied, nodding her head. "Go to the movies."

"Oh really?" Sue eyed her daughter critically. "I don't think so. Remember the whole marijuana thing?" Leah sighed in frustration.

_Guess the whole, 'we bought you a present didn't work._ Leah thought, mentally rolling her eyes.

Times like these she wished she didn't live on the second floor. Too bad the tree next to her window wasn't so sturdy.

"I told you, that wasn't me. I don't know where it came from." Leah lied. She stared her mother straight in the eyes, trying to meander around her.

_Should I?_ Sue narrowed her eyes. I_t's not like she'll listen to me. Might as well keep my dignity intake and not make a fool out of myself._ "Take Seth with you." Sue grumbled, breaking eye contact. "I expect you to be home at ten- and no later Leah."

"What? Seth?" Leah questioned, throwing her hands in the air. Said person came out of the kitchen eating a cookie.

"What did this Seth person do?" Seth spoke, swallowing the chocolatey chip cookie.

"Mom, I don't think you'll want him to be around me- unless you want him to be around me and Paul." Leah smirked, waggling her eyebrows at her mother playfully.

"Ew, my ears and my mind!" Seth shrieked, running back in the kitchen and waving his arms in the air as if to ward off all the thoughts of Leah and Paul together.

Sue fought the urge to shudder. Thinking about her daughter being intimate with Paul Lahote was disturbing. "He needs the torture considering he snuck out last night." Sue sighed. Leah winked in thanks watching her mother walk up the stairs.

"Will you hurry! I don't have all day." Leah shouted, tapping her foot on the floor impatiently.

"Can I tie my shoes first? Goodness. I'll hate to be a pedestrian crossing the road." Seth grumbled, standing up straight when he was finished.

"Finally, took you forever. I'm starting to grow gray hair now."

"Nope, that wasn't because of me. You've had it before." Seth snorted, sprinting out the door before away from Leah.

"Ha, very funny. I laugh so hard I almost pissed my pants."

"Really? Maybe I should think about being a comedian for a career choice." Seth nodded, shrugging his shoulder.

"I was being sarcastic Seth." Leah frowned, glancing his way as she pulled out of the drive-way.

Seth rolled his eyes. "I'm not stupid."

"Something like it."

"You know what? I'm going to be the bigger person and ignore you. I'm not gonna stoop to your level." Seth rolled his eyes, turning his attention to the window.

"Good, you were fogging up the windows anyway." Leah grinned, punching his arm lightly.

The two Clearwater children always been this way. Even when Harry was alive the two still shared their sibling bond.

Leah pulled to a stop at a light and started searching through her glove compartment looking for her favorite CD.

"It's a green light!" Seth shouted, pointing ahead. Leah shook head, lightly pressing on the gas. She noticed the light was still a bright red and quickly pressed the brake.

"You fucking Jackass. What if the police was right there? Huh?" Leah growled, repeatedly punching Seth.

"Stop! Jesus Christ will you stop! They weren't right there, I made sure."

"What if-"

"The streets are empty nit-wit. No ones out at this time of night." Seth huffed, smacking her hand away.

"Do that again and I'll punch you in the throat."

"Try me. Lets see how fast- Uh!" Seth huffed, clutching his jewls. "You said throat." He wheezed. Leah frowned seeing his face turn red.

"Why would I do that knowing you'll see it coming? Think outside the box."

"Just drive." He sighed, turning away from her.

"Tsk, tsk Clearwater, never turn your back on your opponent."

"I'm looking at you through the window."

"But can you see everything? I think not." Leah sighed. _Now I sound like Jacob_.

Leah turned the corner coming on to a dirt road parking behind a 1956 Chevrolet. _When will Jared get rid of that thing?_ Leah thought to herself.

The car was parked farther towards the woods limping with dents in random spots. It would look better have not Jared decided to race in it. The boy didn't know how to treat a car.

_Who the fuck does a drive-by in a 1956 Chevrolet? Then keeps the car driving it everywhere you go? Only a stupid dumbass named Jared Cameron. No wonder he's not Sam's Sergeant._ She thought, rolling her eyes.

You may ask why Leah joined the gang in the first place if it caused problems at home. Mainly it was for respect. You can get respect from being nice to people, which Leah did for a few years. Until they started to talk her down, which she got enough of at home. Then it was the matter that she had never really had nice things. Leah liked to buy things for her mother and her little brother, but it made her feel nice when she got things for herself occasionally. Leah helped her mother pay the bills when she had the money and bought her mother money to ease her guilt over what happened almost a year ago.

Then was the matter of the fights she got into. When Leah was fourteen she went to school one day with clothes that some of the kids knew they had donated, they made fun of her until she snapped. She fought them all, and one. Until she went to juvy for a short time.

You may ask why Leah joined a gang in the first place. There's many, but mainly three. Out of her three reasons, respect override her hesitance. Once kids in school heard about her family's poverty, rumors starting flying around. Some true, most not. But did she care? A little. But once everyone knew of the clothes she got from the donation center and started picking on Seth and her, she ticked. She fought almost everyday, only cutting back when she went to juvenile 'bout time she was fourteen.

Sam Uley helped her out in the end. They had always been close, once Leah was gone away to juvy he felt he felt the need to make sure no one ever disrespected her like that ever again. So, he went searching underground a bit with his best friends Paul and Jared until he found what he was looking for. Drugs, street racing, and robbery; it was all he needed to get their names spread around. It didn't take long afterwards either. After word got around of one Sam's sergeants, The Uley pack was a feared gang. People were spooked when Uley's got into the gun business with the nomads.

Leah and Paul quickly became friends having certain qualities in common- how to handle a gun. There lessons on survival turned into a relationship, which lasted over the years.

Sam Uley was an important factor in the Clearwater children's lives. Without him Leah wouldn't be able to know what a real father should be like. He was both. A father and big brother to Seth and her, he scolded them when they did something wrong and helped them out when they were younger. He's the reason why she known and feared. People often wondered how someone so young could be second in command.

It's takes courage, determination.

She didn't just become second in command because of her beauty. Hell no. She earned it. Paul and the others weren't big on killing at the time when it first started. But Leah wasn't bothered, she had no problem with it. One call and one visit to Sam's house was all it took for her to succeed in her first killing. Seeing Sam bleeding half to death unconscious on his porch made Leah realize that everything wasn't rainbows and shit. It was survival. _Kill them before they kill you._ Sam would always say. But he failed and almost died, so she did the honor and killed the person who caused his injuries. Why? Because it was only a matter of time before they did the same to her.

Leah was in her junior year in High School when she had expected a call from Sam to tell her where to meet, but she didn't get one. Which made her worry, the Cold One's were constantly aiming for their heads the past months she had been in the gang. She went to the safe house only to find him on the ground inside, covered in blood. She made sure he was okay in the hospital before grabbing her bat and beating the person who attacked her _brother_ to death, never stopping until she was sure he had no pulse- just like Sam.

Good thing his heart restarted or else the Uley Pack's leader would've been DOA.

After Sam's departure from the hospital he appointed her second in command, and told her the rule that she still went by to this day. No one was willing to kill - hell, she wasn't, but seeing someone she loved being hurt bought memories not worth remembering.

_You can't leave, it's too late. You were jumped in and now you stay in._

Leah and Seth excited the car walking inside the house automatically heading to the backyard where a fire was roaring in the middle of the clearing. Everyone was there, having a good time. Bottles were littered across the yard, teenagers joking around running in an out of the house.

Some kids there were runways looking for somewhere to belong. They all reminded Leah of herself when she was younger and demanded Sam give them homes to live in since his house was the biggest on the reservation. Half of the kids were apart of the gang but only did minor things like drop off shipments.

"Hey Lee." Becca yelled, running towards her looking as tipsy as ever. Rachel was sitting at the fire watching them amused.

"Hi Becca. Let's go sit you down…" Leah muttered as Rebecca Black nearly fell down, leaning on Leah for support.

"Imma go get a beer alright? Stay." Leah set Rebecca down next to her twin before turning towards the cooler.

"Actually…" Sam's rumble of a voice said behind her as she wiped her hands on her pants. "I need you to come in the house with me for a second."

Leah followed her leader without protest. His tone was serious - she had a mission. Someone was already screwing on the couch, so they headed up stairs opening the closest door.

_Rape Dungeon!_ Leah thought mentally, reading the words on the door in graffiti.

"Fucking kids." Sam mumbled, pushing her in the room, making sure to lock the door.

Sam was like her _brother_, if she didn't know him she'd think he was playing something else other than to give her, her mission.

"What's up Sammy Boy?" Leah asked, putting her hands behind her back. Sam raised his eye brows at her.

"There's club in Seattle that I want you and the twins to check out. Go to that restaurant where you got the car from and greet the guy with shades. Password is _'Condom.'_" Leah raised her eyebrows at her leader.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes, really. I would tell you to take Seth with you but…" Sam trailed off. He was constantly trying to convince Leah to let Seth join, but she refused.

"Awesome, but I don't think Rebecca's going. She's drunk, and Rachel has to watch her. I'll bring Paul." She almost was out the door when Sam put a hand on her shoulder.

"Be safe alright?" It wasn't a question, but a command. Leah nodded stiffly, her eyes softening a bit before hardening again.

She left the room bumping into Seth on the way up with Brady Fuller and Collin Littlesea trailing behind talking about some new video game Sam had bought for the kids.

"I'm going to be gone for awhile Seth, if mom calls tell her I went to Wal-Mart to buy a few things and that your with Kim." Leah spoke, turning around. Rachel was the only responsible person Sue trusted.

"Are you under the influence? We have no Wal-Mart." Seth laughed nudging Brady and Collin.

"Not funny. Tell her I went to grab something to eat and that I left my phone." Leah shouted, jogging down the steps. She spotted her boyfriend talking to Jacob near the front door.

"Paul." Leah said, smacking him on the shoulder as he discussed different type of engines for cars. Paul ignored it, considering he was pretty much all muscle and the slap felt like a gust of wind.

Leah sighed in frustration, smacking him upside the head this time. Paul growled, about to punch whoever it was but realized it was his girlfriend.

"Yeah?" He said. Leah rolled her eyes. The second in command inclined her head towards her car and crossed her arms.

There was no room for argument. There was only two ways to get him from talking about cars or leaving the party. Either Sam sent him on a mission or a girl was ready to get on her knees.

"Fuck, was it always this cold?" Paul hissed, rubbing his arms up and down.

"We live in the rainest part of the continental Paul. What the fuck did you expect?"

"Shut up and drive."

"Did you just quote Rihanna's song to me?" Leah snickered, starting the car.

"So, what if I did? What are you gonna do about it."

"I think it's a turn on. It's not often you see a gang member showing his feminine side."

Paul rolled his eyes placing his hand on her thigh. "Maybe I should do it more often than." He murmured, leaning over to place a kiss on her neck.

"Paul, I'm driving." Leah giggled, pulling away. She glanced to her right laughing at his pout.

"Fine, but tonight, your ass is mine." Paul nodded, slapping her thigh hard

"Ouch! You and your roughness." Leah growled, punching him in the chest.

"Shut up, you know you love it."

Leah chuckled lightly knowing his words were true. Their relationship wasn't based of love. Never was. The two were just lonely and needed someone to fill the void. But for Paul, it was completly different reasons than Leah's.

Leah pulled in to a parking lot looking at the restaurant that held so many memories. "Are you ready for this?

"Sweethart, I've been doing this since I was junior." Paul snorted, rolling his eyes.

_Smug bastard._ Leah thought mentally. "Really? Its a mystery why I'm second in command- his head sergeant."

Paul scowled looking back at her with narrowed eyes. They were _both_ Sam's second in commands, he couldn't trust no one else to do the jobs better. But they both knew- everyone knew she was the best. No hesitation, protest, or evidence. Paul on the other hand hesitated a few times almost costing his life, but with Leah being their he came out alright.

They stepped out the car at the same time locking eyes with eachother. "No slip ups." They both spoke, smirking. It was a ritual for them- a reminder.

"Come on babe, it's Showtime." Paul smirked, throwing his arm around Leah's neck lazily. Leah wrapped an arm around is waist out of habit.

The wind chimes echoed as they opened the door to the restaurant scanning the area. There wasn't many people around.

_Good, don't won't any suspicious eyes_. Leah snorted mentally. _Yeah, like they don't know we're gang members. Who the fuck am I trying to fool?_

"Can I help you?" A lady asked, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with jet black china bangs falling over her eyes. Leah with a first glance she wasn't Quileute by the pale skin complexion.

"Yeah, I want to find a seat for me and my girl." Paul spoke, pulling Leah tighter. The small girl nodded leading them to an isolated table.

"Okay, I'm Alice and I'll be your waiter, what would yo-" A man with dark shades tapped the girls shoulder nodding his head to the counter.

"Get lost kid." He grunted, folding his arms. Alice eyes widen before she shuffled to the counter going through papers. "Come on, lets go. That kid is nosy as hell."

"Your the condom man hun?" Leah asked, shaking her head. The gut nodded jerking his head to the side. Paul and Leah stood together following the man to the kitchen.

"Eric you can't go back there neither can they." Alice hissed, standing in front of the boy.

"Look, you've only been here for a month kid. Keep doing what you were before. Stay. Out. Of. My. Business." He growled, walking around her.

"She's watching are every move." Paul sighed, shaking his head.

"Why don't you just fire her?" Leah asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Amun, he has a liking to her. Why I don't know. I agree with you actually, I think he should fire her. But who am I to give orders? I'm just another member of The Nomads." Eric smirked, opening a door.

"Why won't you just tell him she's getting to be nosy?" Leah pestered.

"Like I said, I have nothing dealing with the sergeants department. Just another member with kick-ass combat skills." Eric sighed, walking down a flight of stairs.

"Your talking to two sergeants who have perfect aim." Paul smirked.

"Not to mention we never hesitate or miss." It was a lie. But did he know that?

"Whatever, he's in their waiting for you." Eric chuckled, pointing to a door.

"Why so far down?"

"If I didn't know better, i'd think he was a vampire." Eric stated, opening the door.

"Maybe I am, Eric?" A tall man with brown eyes and carmel skin spoke, standing in front of Leah. Paul grabbed her hand, making her step back.

Amun with no last name. That's what Sam called him. He was the leader of The Nomads. The Uley Pack and Nomads got along. They never had any problems, a lot things in common. Mainly both gangs dislike for the Cold One's.

"Have you ever heard of a private bubble, Amun?" Leah hissed, clenching her jaw. She came here to pick something up not to be scared half to death.

"Sorry, Leah." Amun smiled, winking. Paul clenched his jaw folding his arms to stop himself from punching the guys eye. "Did Samuel tell you what you came here for?"

Leah shook her head. "I didn't ask." Like a dumbass. She thought.

"Dumbass." Paul whispered, Leah nudged him roughly in ribs silencing him.

"I guess its a secret." Amun bent down retrieving a brown paper bag folded nicely. "Tell me him to see me if he has any questions- oh, and I advise you to ask next time."

"Yeah, yeah." Leah muttered, taking the bag away from him, placing it inside her jacket. "See you until next time."

"Same here."

Leah and Paul walked out the room with Eric close behind. "Amun said you don't have to leave so soon, there's a party going on downstairs. Your welcome to go."

Paul looked at Leah and pouted. The party at Sam's was most likely long done. "We'll go."

"What the hell!? When did we decided on this?" Leah hissed, shoving Paul.

"Shut up Clearwater, the party at Sam's is long gone. Might as well."

"Bu-"

"Don't be such a bitch." Paul screeched.

"Burn.." Eric mumbled, snickering.

_Ten minutes later.._

Leah swayed her hips to the music as Paul gripped her waist. The club was full, no one was dancing alone whether they liked it or not. People were drunk, high, or a combination of the two and Leah loved it. She was really getting into it, when her phone vibrated in her pocket. Of course the text was from her mother.

_'Get home. NOW_'

Leah sighed, snapping her phone shut and explaining to her boyfriend why she had to leave. He nodded, as they made their way through the crowd, through the bathroom, to the parking lot.

"You're Mom's a cock block." Paul stated bluntly, kissing Leah before walking in the direction of the safe house. Leah sighed, before going on the highway home.

"I don't know what to do. I've grounded you plenty, but you sneak out. I take your phone, but you still contact your friends whatever way you can. I lecture you about getting into fights, yet you still come home with some kind of injury!" Sue snapped, placing her hand on her hips as she eyed Leah, who sat on the couch quietly.

"You better get your act straight Leah. You're going to be a senior after this summer, If you want to go to college I suggest you change your behavior and attitude." Leah nodded, standing up too go to her bedroom but was stopped once again by her mother.

"I'm not finished."

Leah growled in frustration, sitting back down on the couch and crossing her legs."What else is there to talk about?!" Leah shrieked. Sue's eyes flashed.

"Do NOT raise your voice at me Leah. I mean it." Sue took a deep breath to calm herself. "I was talking to Charlie earlier today, and he said-"

"Charlie said this, Charlie said that." Leah muttered, scowling.

"… that since your behavior isn't getting any better, Seth, me and you could move in with him and Bella and see how it goes. The friends your hanging out here aren't getting you anywhere but to juvy.

You're going to Forks High for the school year, and you can argue all you want to because my mind is made. You'll be sleeping in the basement, Charlie's already making adjustments to it so you can have a bedroom." Sue's voice held no room for argument as she walked up the stairs, leaving Leah fuming with pure fury as she ran up the stairs, pushing past her mother and slamming her bedroom door angrily.

Her whole life was La Push. The gang, her boyfriend, her friends… her memories. How could mother change all of that because she was with some guy?

She stormed up stairs heading straight to Seth's room to rant. But remembered an important detail.

_I fucking forgot about Seth.. Again!_

* * *

**_You would not beleive how much of a chewing out I deserve from the first draft of this chapter... This would be shit. _**

**_If your reading any of my other stories, they will be on hold for another week (but Family's Can Be Made Too! MIGHT be uploaded sometimes during the end of this week or the weekend if I have time) or so because of a play I'm participating in. I have an 'almost lead role' so I need to be there at all times. Yeah... _**

**_REVEIW! Check out my other stories and REVEIW on those too! I love to hear your thoughts :)_**

_**I shall cry raindrops for you! I love you all!** _


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you like this one?" Sue asked Leah, holding up a sea-foam comforter. Leah shrugged, instead choosing one with plain black with silver trim and moving on.

Leah and her mother were in the department store of Port Angeles buying the Quileute teen new things for her new room. Leah began to wonder why she did not just keep her old belongings and save money, but Sue claimed it would be nice to have a _'fresh start.'_ So of course, Leah just picked the items similar to her old bedroom instead of the things Sue thought would change her daughter's overall behavior.

Sue sighed, following Leah around the store as she chose an outrageous lamp that was in the shape of a man hanging himself. Sue did not dare protest to that one.

They were officially moving into Charlie's home later that day, and tomorrow she would start her senior year at Forks High along with Seth, who was a sophomore.

Leah once again checked her phone for any alerts from the gang, but there were none. She sighed in relief, but that did not help the building anxiety she felt.

_I hope shit goes right, if anything happens and I'm not there Sam's going to have my ass._ She thought, shuddering. Sam could be a scary fuck when he was mad, Leah would never forget the time he beat Jacob's ass for skipping out on a mission.

Not to mention what he did to Emily.

"What's wrong, Lee?" Sue asked, seeing her daughter's stiff and silent posture. It was not every day you saw Leah Clearwater silent and still.

"What are you talking about? You act like you never seen someone thinking." Leah scoffed, shaking her head. She pushed the thought of Sam beating her ass away and continued walking down the aisle heading to the cash register taking long strides only slowing down when she noticed her mom failing to keep up.

"I have seen other's think, but none of them are you." Sue huffed.

"Pfft, you're the one to talk; you're dating a fucking cop!" She growled lowly, narrowing her eyes at her mother as they placed all the items on the counter.

"He's a good guy-"

"Yeah, that's what you said about Harry." Leah grumbled, shaking her head slowly. She loathed her father with a passion, hell she even resented Sue for not trying to stick up for herself. However, the resentment always followed with guilt, guilt for hating her mother - even if it was, just a little.

Sue opened her mouth to speak but the woman at the cash register interrupted her. "That'll be sixty-dollars and eighty-cents." The woman spoke, feigning happiness.

"Dammit, that's a lot of money this crappy shit." Leah growled, looking back at her mother. There was no way she was paying for the shit, her mother offered and now she was going to pay.

After handing the woman the money, Sue turned to Leah. "Watch your mouth, young woman."

"I'll watch my mouth when you stop trying to run my life." Leah murmured, to herself. Even if she was in a gang and killed people for a living, she was still scared of her mother. Pissed off Susan she could handle, outrageous Sue was like another Sam, but smaller- something she could not.

"Would you like anything else?" The woman asked.

"Uh, does it look like I want anything else? Hell, I could barely find anything worth my interest- try to sell better products if you want my mother and I to come back." Leah ranted, grabbing the bags and storming out of the small department store. She grumbled words under her breath as she pressed the unlock button throwing the plastic bags in the trunk roughly.

"Leah, why did you do that? She was only being nice?" Sue sighed, patting Leah on he back softly. Leah flinched away from her hand.

Leah slammed the trunk shaking her head. _God, where the hell did all that come from?_ She thought, frowning. Unfortunately, she inherited her father's temper, and tended to have outburst at random times. "The fuck I know, mom. Guess it runs in my genes." She mumbled bitterly, walking over to the driver side, she started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot heading back to her new home.

"Leah, you can't keep comparing yourself to your fat-"

"Harry." Leah corrected.

"- Harry to other men. Charlie is a good man, unfortunately, his daughter isn't." Sue mumbled, causing the Quileute gang member to laugh. It was obvious Sue didn't really like Isabella Swan, after Leah told her about her boyfriend's daughter romantic interest with her son, Sue kept an eye out on the trouble maker.

"Nice one, mom." Leah chuckled, pulling into their driveway. She stopped her mother from opening the doors by speaking. "Look, I'm happy for you, but after Harry I worry that someone would try to hurt you again, you already know what happened the first time, I don't think I'll be able to get away with murder killing a cop."

Sue playfully pushed her daughter before grinning. "I know you worry about me, just like I worry about you. Sweetie, I don't want to wake up and hear about you being found dead, it'll break my fragile heart."

"Mom, you're never have to worry, I'm safe, just like I keep you and Seth, I know what I'm doing." She assured, kissing her mom's cheek. "Now, let's get out of this car, for all we know Bella might be trying to seduce Seth."

Hearing Bella and Seth's name in the same sentence caused her to quickly exit the car and make her way inside the house. The Quileute member chuckled, deciding that the bags could wait until later. Once she stepped in she was greeted by Seth eating cereal on the couch.

"Hey, Leah." He hummed, briefly glancing at her. He had nothing but shorts on with his legs propped on the coffee table. She looked around seeing no signs of Bella.

"I see the incest lover isn't around." She stated, taking the bowl from him drinking the milk.

"Ew, I don't want Paul's germs, keep it." He frowned, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "She left earlier with some chick, named- whatever the hell her name was." Seth shrugged.

"Did she try anything?"

"No, she was to busy talking to some guy, I guess".

Leah nodded her head sighing in relief. Fighting with her mother's boyfriend's kid wasn't an option for her. Her mind drifted back to her new school and she wondered how Seth felt about it. "How do you feel about this whole fresh start bullshit?"

The youngest Clearwater frowned, thinking of an answer before shrugging. "If your happy then I'm happy." He replied, honestly.

"Dumbass, if I wanted to jump off a cliff because I was sad would you jump off one to?" She grumbled, before leaving him to sit on the couch as she walked upstairs. "When I wake up, I expect to hear a decent answer."

* * *

Edward Cullen tried not to drift off as he listened to his girlfriend Renesmee brag to her best friend Bella about some shoes she got at the mall last weekend. Mondays were always horrible, but they become straight up tortuous when shoes appeared.

"Do you like them?" Renesmee demanded, sticking out her leg to show Bella the sparkly high heels. Bella oohed and ahhed in appreciation. Edward nodded bored popping a dry French fry in his mouth.

"I heard we have a new kid here. She's supposedly a drug dealer, right?" Renesmee asked. Edward perked up at that and pretended he wasn't listening.

"Oh, her? Yeah, her mom and my dad live with each other now. They just moved in yesterday, and let me tell you, the next time I hear her mom yelling at her about scars all over her…" Bella rolled her eyes. Edward grunted. It was just like Bella to gossip about someone else's life.

"Why does she have scars all over her? Does she fight people a lot?" Renesmee asked, taking a sip of her strawberry shake. Bella nodded.

"That and she's a slut. I heard her '_boyfriend_' Paul Lahote has sex with her for money." Bella used her fingers as air quotes around boyfriend.

Edward couldn't resist the urge to ask his question. "What else have you heard about her?"

"That she had something to do with the murder from that one guy…" Renesmee snapped her fingers as she tried to recall. "… Laurent that's his name! Remember we saw it on the news about a year ago. There was a gun hidden in the trees with finger prints that looked liked the hers, but the case was dropped."

Edward shuddered. He did not like the sound of this girl, not at all."What's her name?" he demanded, wanting to avoid her as much as possible from now on.

"Leah Clearwater." Bella huffed at the name. The bell rang, signaling that lunch hour was over. Edward kissed Renesmee on the cheek before they went their separate ways, him to Physical Education and her to Biology.

While Edward was in the locker room changing into a t-shirt and shorts, he heard the other guys chatting excitedly about the new girl as well. Most of the rumors seemed outrageous, but the crimes around the Seattle area were so dangerous it was not hard to believe. Once they all had changed and sat in the bleachers, along with the very few girls that qualified to be in this level of P.E, Coach Harris began to take role.

Only one student was absent, and Edward did not catch the name. He wasn't really paying attention since his mind was on this new girl. He had defiantly heard of her before, but he could not remember when.

_'I haven't met her, so rule that out.'_ He thought, twiddling his thumbs and staring off into space.

Coach blew his whistle, and began calling off teams. Edward ended up on Team B.

"You're late!" Coach Harris shouted to a student who had just opened the double doors.

The girl was tall and had long black hair tied in a low ponytail that went down her back. She wore a dark orange t-shirt and black basketball shorts. The Nikes she wore were old and gray, but she did not let it get her down as most girls would.

"Yeah, I am." The girl replied, crossing her arms over her chest. Coach's face went bright red.

_'Pervert.'_ Edward rolled his eyes as he stretched. The whole class -besides him of course- seemed to enjoy the ordeal.

"You may be new here Miss Clearwater, and there may be different rules back on the reservation, but when a student is tardy thrice at Forks High-"

"Eh, whatever man. Look, I know you're tired of giving the same speech over and over so let's save it, I've heard it before and I'm sure yours is no different. Let's just her this game started, shall we?" The girl rolled her eyes and chose the side of the gym opposite of Edward for dodge ball. He was impressed with her boldness, but quickly stuffed that thought deep down. This was Leah Clearwater, and he needed to avoid her at all costs.

The game was very… violent to say the least.

Leah was nailing almost everything that moved from the chin down. This was very inconvenient for the guys, considering if they moved… well, a lot of them were concerned for their manly bits. Edward was smart, and stayed away from her line of vision, but that didn't mean he didn't get hit at least twice. She kept her face blank, but when one of the girls sat out for a few minutes clutching her stomach, she was quick to hide a smirk of satisfaction. This didn't help his growing dislike of her.

Once the class was over, Edward quickly got in and out of the locker room. He noticed Leah was feeling her back pocket every few minutes out of habit, but her hand would drift to her side when she remembered there was nothing there.

_'Probably looking for a smoke._' Edward rolled his eyes. When they were let out, Leah practically ran to her locker- which just so happened to be next to Edwards. The locker was pretty much empty except for a small yellow backpack with a logo on the back that Edward couldn't make out. She had a few books in there as well, text books and a notebook. She reached for her backpack's front pocket and checked her phone. The Quileute teen let out a small gasp and dialed a number, sprinting to the bathroom and slamming the door closed. Edward shrugged in disinterest, and gathered his things for his last period.

* * *

Edward took out his notebook from his Advanced Biology and began to take notes off the board before class even started. The seat next to him was always empty because no one wanted to sit next to the guy who had finally had the guts to ask Renesmee Foy out before them.

Leah Clearwater stormed into the classroom and glanced around at the seats. Everyone else that had an empty spot next to them put a bag on the stool until someone came and took their place. Leah just shrugged and sat in the back in front of Edward, taking no notice of him as she fidgeted and looked out the window. It was obvious she wanted this class to be over and soon.

Edward wanted to be a little kind to her though. Even if he did want to avoid her.

"We're going to need partners today." He whispered to her. Leah stiffened.

"Yeah, and I care because? I took this class already back on the rez."

Edward shrugged.

"Well if you want to pass it again you're going to need a partner." Edward kept the offer open with a pat on the seat next to him. Leah still hadn't turned to look at him.

The class passed smoothly, and they did end up needing partners. Leah clenched her fist as the teacher called her out, and moved back a seat to sit by Edward. He tried not to stare at her, but it was hard not to when she never seemed to relax. She was always fiddling with her fingers or rocking back and forth.

"I'm Edward Cullen." He decided to introduce himself. He stuck out his hand to her, but she just eyed it before giving him a quick glance.

"Leah Clearwater. I'm sure you've heard about me, since I live with your girlfriend. I've certainly learned a lot about you." Leah rolled her eyes and looked out the window again as if she was waiting for someone.

"When did you move in with Renesmee?" Edward questioned. Leah frowned at him.

"Who are you_ talking_ about?" she barked. "Isn't Bella Swan your girlfriend?"

"No… Renesmee Foy is. How did you get such information about my life anyway?"

"Since my mother wanted to be a bitch and make me leave the rez with her and my little brother, I now live Chief Swan and his beloved daughter, Bella. She just makes it seem like she's your girlfriend." Leah shrugged, turning back to the teacher who had began to lecture about the worksheet they were about to do.

Edward was annoyed that Bella would do such a thing. Sure, they had one kiss. But Edward loved Renesmee, and that was that. Edward wondered what other things Leah had heard about him, and was going to ask her when they were going to work together, but she seemed so distracted.

Her hands always drifted to her pocket. At first he had suspected cigarettes, but soon afterwards he realized it was just a cell phone. When they started to work independently, Leah quickly snatched phone out of her pocket and read the new text messages.

"We're not supposed to have those out in school you know." Edward commented after he had finished the worksheet and returned to his seat. Leah took a deep breath through her mouth and let it out through her nose.

"I need it." was all she said before she put her name on her paper and turned it in. She sat back down and pulled out a small paperback.

"Why?" Edward voiced his thoughts. Leah turned to glare at him.

"Because I fucking need it, you nosy asshole. Mind your own fucking business." She snapped before turning back to her book and reading. Edward was shocked by her sudden outburst but from all the rumors he had heard about her it was to be expected.

The bell rang, and Leah once again hurried out of the classroom and to her locker. She shoved all of her things in the backpack that she would need. Edward was finally able to read what the logo on the back said.

It was actually a Sharpie marker drawing, but Edward could tell it was something official and important to the girl. In the middle it said _'The Uley Pack'_ in a graffiti font and around it was intricate designs that Edward didn't recognize. Edward tried to ignore the haunted feeling he felt when he thought over the name, but it was hard when it sounded so familiar.

* * *

Leah Clearwater was scanning through her phone that was blown up with text messages from the gang to get her to come and help them, trying to decipher what the problem was when she slammed into a tiny body.

She glared down at the person and adjusted her backpack so that it was slung across one shoulder.

"Watch it." she barked. The small girl looked up at her with apologetic eyes. She had short spiky hair and kind dark brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I'm just trying to- Oh no…" the girl was looking past Leah with a gaze that was so pathetic and fragile that Leah couldn't help but look back.

It was just a guy. He had brown hair… and that was pretty much the only attractive thing about him. Pimples covered his face so much it looked as if he had craters.

"Really Pixie? This cat?" Leah snorted and stood by the small girl who she chose to call Pixie.

"Where's your boyfriend?" the guy asked. Leah frowned as Pixie just hung her head and remained silent.

"Nowhere to be found huh? Well…" the guy sauntered towards her with hands that seemed to grubby and troll like to touch Pixie. Leah stopped him by gripping his wrist.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you buddy. Run along now." Leah glared at him with a withering stare that made the guy shudder. There was a crowd now.

"And who are you huh? Pocahontas?" the guy tried to gain confidence by snatching his arm away, but Leah didn't let go. Instead, she gripped it tighter.

"You could say that. Now leave Pixie alone before I make you. So unless you want to keep your balls intact.." Leah challenged him.

"Oh I know you. You're the one with that one guy right? Peter... hmm... Prick! Prick Lahote right?" laughter echoed off the walls. "I heard you joined that gang with him. I wonder... can I join? What do I have to do, fuck you?" The guy said loudly.

The crowd was deathly silent now. Pixie's eyes were wide and apprehensive as she watched Leah let go of the guys wrist roughly and walk away.

But she stopped.

She charged back to the guy while his back was turned and tapped him on the shoulder as he stated that he had won.

He turned to see her with a confident smile expecting to see a pretty girl congratulate him but was met with a copper fist to his nose. He crumbled to the ground with his hands trying to stop the blood.

"Yes, **Paul Lahote** is my boyfriend. I'll make sure he gives you a call for calling him Prick." Leah smiled at him before exiting the school with a small smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N: So... in the words of Bugs Bunny... _"That's all folks!"._ Or was that Porkie Pig? Oh well, that's the end of the chapter.**

**I'd like to thank my Beta/co-author NaeNaeLu for editing the chapter :)**

**Reveiw! The more you reveiw the faster I update :) Also, I updated She Wolf's Revenge in case you wanted to read the next chapter. **

**REVEIW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Edward sighed throwing his head back as everyone sat on the bleachers waiting for his P.E teacher to finish roll call. His eyes drifting around the huge gym slowly until landing on the Native beauty, Leah Clearwater, who was staring off in space blankly. He noticed how every once in awhile she'd frown, as if thinking of something, but then her face would automatically go blank again.

Which he couldn't help but think was strange.

"Edward Cullen?" Hearing his name, Edward sat up raising his hand awkwardly. The teacher went back to roll causing Edward to drone him out and return to Leah, who was bobbing her head to music that was going on inside her head. Her head turned his way as she narrowed her eyes making him direct his attention somewhere else.

Finally, after a few minutes of names being called, coach was done and told everyone to stand in a line.

"Today, we'll be playing Soccer - " Edward groaned, lowly, not wanting to be heard or cause any attention to himself. He stuck his hands inside his pocket and rocked back and forth. "Cullen... and Clearwater, offence!" Edward nodded, ignoring the stutter his heartbeat made hearing who would be on his team – well, only one person.

Leah smirked, glancing at Edward from across the gym. Placing her and Cullen on teams was a bad idea on Coach's part considering Leah was going to do anything to make a goal – even if it meant people getting hurt.

Leah blew out a deep breath shuffling towards him, making sure to keep her steps light and quick – just like Rebecca taught her. She snucked up behind him slapping her hands on his shoulders. "Boo!" Her voice boomed, causing Edward and girl next to them to jump in shock. Leah laughed, throwing her head back – though, in the inside she was scolding him, if he were to ever join a gang he'd be dead by now.

"I knew it was too quiet." He murmured, rolling his eyes. He was confused when he didn't spot her somewhere on the field in front of him.

"What was that? I think I'm deaf in this ear." Leah asked, inclining her ear towards him.

" I said -"

Leah chuckled, as she opened her mouth cutting him off. "I was just kidding, though, my sarcasm has gotten to a point where I don't even know if I'm kidding or not." She shrugged.

Edward silently nodded, not sure what to do or say to that, so he did the usual – stayed silent. His mind kept trying to tell him something and every time he tried it'll run away from him.

"Are you ready?" Leah voiced, tilting her head to the side. Her hair was tied into a ball showing off her exotic facial features.

"Huh? Oh, the game. " Edward lifted one shoulder up, quickly dropping it. "I - " Leah's attention went to her ringing phone as she quickly took it out reading the name.

"Really, now?" She pinched the bridge of her nose answering the phone making Edward feel awkward just standing there. "Hello? Really, Sam?"

Edward noticed her sudden change in mood and quickly walked off towards his assigned spot as she turned her back.

"What was that all about?" A kid asked, pointing towards Leah. Edward allowed his eyes to return back to her for a moment, once again making eye contact with her narrowed ones causing him to revert them.

"I- I don't know." Edward stuttered, clearing his throat.

"Alright, go!" Coach yelled, blowing his whistle afterwards. Soccer wasn't his favorite sport, but since it counted as a grade he played in any way, following simple steps once someone passed it to him.

Right kick, left kick, right, left-

"What?" He looked up, seeing a very pissed off Leah taking the ball away from him. "I'm on your team!" He shouted, throwing his arms in the air.

"Shut up, and be glad I'm helping you!" She yelled, her voice held much anger that he threw his hands in front of him palms out.

"Never mind." He grumbled, jogging to catch up to her. Just like a light-bulb turning on, Edward remember he wanted to thank Leah for sticking up Alice the other day, he felt bad that his sister had to go through that, but she made her choice to date Jasper Hale – a gang leader and for that reason alone, their brother and sister relationship was nonexistent, they were more friends than siblings.

In the middle of the game, Leah had _accidentally _kicked the ball in the goalies face causing the girl to sit out for a few minutes with an ice-pack held on her nose to stop the swelling. The Native Quileute member sat on one of the metal benches, staring at the woods as if waiting for someone to appear.

Edward decided to take a seat next to her – which was risky on his part.

"You know, there's this thing called good and bad company. Guess which one I am." Leah said smoothly, one of her eyebrows rose.

Edward ignored her. "I wanted to thank you for helping out my sister the other day. That was very… bold of you. She's so nice, she doesn't like public conflict-"

"Wait, what? Who are you talking about?" Leah interrupted. He had her full attention now.

"Alice? You stopped someone from hurting her the other day-"

"Oh, you mean Pixie? That was nothing," she said, curling her lip.

Edward was slightly agitated that he couldn't get a sentence in, but nevertheless chuckled at the nickname for his small sibling.

"Yes, Pixie. Anyway, thank you." Leah seemed genuinely surprised by this. She looked Edward straight in the eye.

"Like I said, it was nothing." Leah nodded slowing, sitting on her hands to shield her thighs from the cold.

"I believe the proper way to respond to a 'thank you' is 'you're welcome'." Edward sighed, crossing his arms.

Leah huffed at him. "Fuck off."

"That's all I'm going to get probably." Edward mumbled.

"What?" Leah hissed.

"Nothing." _And here I was thinking she was good company.'_ He thought, mentally rolling his eyes.

Leah's head whipped around towards the woods again. A man was standing with russet skin, in shorts and a t shirt... no shoes. He waved at Leah, and she gave a curt nod. His eyes shot towards Edward, and he raised an eyebrow before jogging back into the woods, towards La Push.

Leah got up as if to go follow him. Edward grabbed her wrist firmly.

"Where are you going?" he asked sharply. Leah gave a "tuh" before snatching her arm out of his reach.

"Cover me?" she said, giving him a pleading look before running in the woods after the man. Not giving him a chance to speak.

Edward sighed.

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

Later that day at lunch Edward was in the line, getting his usual dry fries, burger and apple when he noticed that Renesmee was talking to someone new at their table. Curiously he approached them.

The kid seemed a little young to be in High School having boyish features and a huge grin that never wavered. He was however, very tall. Edward probably only had about 4 inches on him.

"Hello." Edward greeted. The kid grinned at him, and waved politely. Edward looked at Renesmee for help, who laughed, stretching her hand.

"Edward, this is Seth Clearwater. He's a freshman." Renesmee introduced them, and they shook hands while Edward sat down, kissing Nessie on the cheek softly.

They heard the click clacking of heals, and soon enough Bella Swan was sitting next to them. "Hi Sethy! Wait… where's your sister? She's usually with you during lunch." She asked, sitting down on the chair next to Seth pushing her chair close to his – too close, if you asked Edward, he noticed Seth looking uncomfortable next to her and felt bad for the kid.

"I think she left? I don't know, I haven't seen her all day." Seth added, quickly. He laughed nervously, ducking his head down quickly, biting into his pizza.

Bella looked crestfallen. That's exactly what she wanted to do, there was nothing better than getting Leah in trouble.

"Yes, she did skip, in fact, she left during gym." Edward clarified, poking at his burger, he didn't have the apatite for it anymore. He lifted his head, looking at Seth was staring at him. "Some guy waved her over from the woods and she left with him."

Seth looked alarmed. "She let you see all that?!" he hissed. His grin had finally disappeared. Edward was shaken by his change in behavior. "Jeez Leah… you gotta be more careful…" he muttered to himself. Edward looked back at his food knowing Seth didn't want him to hear that.

Seth stared Edward straight in the eye, opening his mouth.

"Whatever she told you, whatever she said to do, don't do it. Don't listen to her. Leah's going through a rough time now and she's not making the right choices. Right now she's dangerous and reckless." And with that Seth picked up his text books and left the lunchroom.

* * *

Leah took a deep breath as she got behind the wheel of her Mustang. The cars lined up with her on the white line revved, eager to get going. Her hands gripped the wheel, and she took another deep breath. She decided to turn on her radio. Her favorite song for racing blared from the speakers, and she finally felt calm - somewhat.

Seconds later a very pretty girl with very short shorts came to the side of the white line. She winked at Leah, who felt compelled to give her a small, confident smile. The girl swung the checkered flag down, and with a loud battle cry Leah was off.

The roar of the engine made the same little tingle of excitement flutter in her gut like it always did when she raced. A large grin appeared, and loose strings of hair from her ponytail flew around her face. Leah bobbed her head to the music all the while keeping her eyes on the road and on her opponents.

She shifted gears. When her eyes finally focused on the side of her, she saw a light blue Ferrari with heavily tinted windows gaining on her.

"Shit," she whispered. Her fingers hovered over the green NOS button.

She shiftred gears quickly, her heart pounding in her chest. When the finish line finally became clear, she pushed down on the NOS. She propelled further, her head slamming against the seat.

"Yeah!" she screamed, punching the air as the Smurf car slipped slowly behind her.

Leah made it to the finish line in first place. She whooped in victory, breaking further down the dirt road. Her gang crowded her car, forcing her out to give her hugs and high fives. The guy behind the wheel of the blue car stepped out of his car with a scowl and retrieved both a large wad of money wrapped with a rubber band, and a dark green substance in a large bag out of his trunk and chucked them at her. Leah caught them easily with a smirk, which he growled at. He returned to his car and left with a loud squeel.

Paul Lahote approached her and hugged her waist from behind. He whispered in her ear.

"Let's go somewhere else to... celebrate." Leah shivered, following him to the safe house.

* * *

Edward set his bags down on his bed, gathering some books from it and setting them on his desk. He had some studying to do.

As he tried to write his paper on diffusion, his mind constantly drifted to Leah.

Why was she always acted as if time could not go fast enough for her? Twitching, constantly looking at the clock.

And this gang of hers.

It was almost as if they were angry at Leah for something she couldn't control. It wasn't her fault she had to change schools.

Well technically it is, Edward thought as he started a new paragraph. It's her fault she wasn't being responsible.

Now wait a minute. A small voice in his head said. The whole thing isn't on her. She had no choice whether to move or not. The decision was her mothers.

Edward shrugged, trying not to understand where the voice was coming from. Then he started to remember her doe eyes when she was pleading with him earlier to make sure she didn't get in trouble, which wasn't easy. He had to make up multiple lies to get out of it.

He began to remember how cute her twitching was, when Renesmee floated in his head.

_'Snap out of it'_, he scolded himself. Even if he did become interested in Leah, Paul Lahote would beat his ass for it.

* * *

Leah sighed as Paul rolled off of her and began to pull his clothes on. She got up to do the same, facing away from him.

_I'm gonna have to thank him… ugh._ Leah was thinking about Edward. _Whatever, we'll be even._

"Bye babe," Paul kissed her cheek and quickly left, the door of the safe house squeaking.

Leah clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, before putting on her shirt and going home. Dreading for tommorow to happen.

* * *

**A/N: It's been a while, I know. My computer was being a douche bag and decided "Hey, I'm gonna get a virus and hope Nia can't write her fanfictions until she has a whole bunch of important stuff to do." **

**So yeah, that. **

**REVEIW! The more you do, the faster I update ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Leah huffed in frustration as she _tried_ to take notes on some man for her History homework. She held her breath for a few minutes before giving up and throwing her pen down and groaned loudly.

"Leah! Is Paul down there or something?" Seth shouted from the top of her steps. Her bedroom, as promised, was in the basement. "Cause mom said he can't be over here anymore-"

The Quileute teen face wrinkled in confusion and irritation. "No, why?"

"I- I heard noises…" Seth's disembodied voice whispered. Although she could not see him, Leah knew her innocent brother's face was red as a tomato.

"No, it's just me." She laughed, shaking her head. There was a moment of silence as she waited for Seth to respond before Leah realized her wrong her words sounded and felt her face burn. "NO! Not like that. SETH! What do you want? I'm trying to study here!"

The oldest sibling knew she was _never_ going to live this down.

"I erm… wanted to talk to you about something." He hesitated, quietly.

Leah smirked, but it fell quickly as she started thinking of situations in the past when he came to her with those same words. "Did some little fucker make fun of you because of your comic books?" She growled, glaring at her wall.

Seth sighed in annoyance as he ran his hand down his face. "That hasn't happened in two years, Lee." He mumbled,

Leah shrugged and sat back in her chair. Her light of the hanging man shone bright, illuminating her room. Her bed was pushed against the wall, her sheets and pillow slightly rustled. The pattern of silver swirls across the plain black made her room finally feel like home. On her wall were posters of multiple bands and people. Her CD stand was filled to the top, leaning against her desk on the opposite side of the room from her bed. A few days ago Paul and Sam had come over (while no one else was home of course) to take out the boxes and other things that had been taking up space and help her put it in the shed out back, with Charlie's permission. Her dresser and full body mirror were then put against the walls as well, and it finally felt like her room again. Not counting the daylight.

"It's okay, I guess." Leah had said to her mother during dinner a few nights ago during dinner.

"So what's the problem squirt?" she demanded, waving him to come down. Her freshman brother walked down the steps hesitantly.

"I was talking to one of my friends from school, and I heard that… erm…" Seth quickly became angry. It surprised Leah a bit.

"That you were being a reckless idiot and let yourself be seen doing whatever the… the… HELL you were doing leaving the school with apparently some guy from the woods?"

The Quileute beauty was shocked. Seth never swore. He must've been pretty angry.

"Seth I-"

The boy wasn't having it. "Shut up for a second would you please?! The worst thing is I found out through Edward Masen!"

Leah frowned. So much for being even with him.

"He ratted me out?" she asked. Seth grunted in anger deep within his throat.

"Yes he did, just like any sensible person would if they saw a teenage girl leaving IN THE WOODS with a huge guy! Do you know how much trouble you could've caused? Especially to the Pack? You know Bella hangs out with Edward, if he spills the beans-"

Leah snorted at the saying. Seth's eyes flared, as if some kind of demon were inside him. Leah straightened her face.

"She could get you more grounded than you already are, and then 'bye, bye' any chances of going back to La Push for the both of us." Seth snapped.

"Seth." Leah said sternly. "One, calm down and quit yelling at me like you're mom. That shit's annoying. Second, why would it be the both of us? In case you didn't notice, grounding is meant for one person only. The person that's grounded, and-"

"If mom thinks it's too dangerous for you do you think she won't think it's too dangerous for me?"

That made Leah think.

"Okay, okay. I see your point." She raised her hands up in surrender. "I'll make sure to knock anyone out before they see me leaving the school early."

Seth didn't smile. "I'm serious Leah."

"So am I squirt. Now get out of my basement, I'm going to Port Angeles in a little to get a new CD and a movie and some other stuff. First I gotta get these notes done."

"Oh, can you drop me off at Collin's on your way there? He just got a new game on his Xbox-"

Leah threw a pillow at him. He deflected it with ease, making it fall to the carpeted floor with a soft thump.

Leah cracked a smile. "You're learning kid."

"Maybe soon you'll let me join the gang...?" Seth said cheerfully. He started up the stairs making them creak.

Once he was completely out of sight, Leah turned back towards her huge textbook, notebook and pen and sighed. After taking a once over all of it she slammed her head against the desk.

Jasper Hale kissed the top of Alice's head. She giggled, watching as the two cars raced by. Inside one of them, the red drop top was their best friend and female leader Rosalie Hale. She had a confident smirk on her face as she whizzed past them. She was racing one of the best racers from the Volturi.

The Uley pack wasn't there, as they had raced earlier that day against the Nomads. For some reason they had an unsaid agreement between them. Don't attack us, we won't attack you.

That being said, the two usually traded the goods between themselves, and raced together. Even if one member was bitter because they lost a race and some money, sometimes pride, they never fought. Which was strange to Jasper.

Maybe it was southern roots always looking for a fight. Or maybe it was just him. Whatever it was, both of the gangs disgusted him.

He was especially shocked when his pixie told him about how the female leader of the Uley Pack had saved her from a douche at school. He was also angry at himself for not being there, but Alice had assured him that it wasn't his fault.

Alice had told him how her brother Edward had tried to thank the girl but she ended up leaving to meet up with her gang. It irritated Jasper slightly.

A few seconds later and the race was coming to an end. Jasper couldn't see them from all the people, but he could hear the way the engine growled, propelling someone further, and the squeak of the wheels indicated it was over.

Rosalie won of course. Alice screeched loudly. Happily running up to meet Rosalie at the end of the makeshift track. Jasper chuckled under his breath and went over to join them.

Emmet McCarty picked Rose up in his huge arms and squeezed. She laughed, slapping his shoulders playfully.

"Put me down idiot." She giggled. The pretty blonde only giggled if Emmet was around. That was something you learned quick.

Alice wrapped her arms around Rosalie and hugged her tight once Emmet put her down. Jasper nodded his head at her in congratulations.

Rosalie laughed at Alice.

"How much money was that race worth?" Emmet asked her. He wrapped an arm around her waist.

"2 grand." Rose answered with a smirk. "What can I say? I never lose."

The loser of the race came up to Rose with an angry look in his eye. He handed over the money and stood growled,

"You may never lose at races, but I bet Leah Clearwater could beat you in any fight." The boy said. He was maybe 17, with long brown hair covering his eyes and a Spanish accent.

Rosalie growled.

"That bitch couldn't handle one second of me in the ring." Rosalie hissed.

"Well let's see shall we? There's a fight next week if you're up to it." The boy said cockily, before walking away with his arms spread wide, as if inviting her. He didn't take his eyes off of Emmet or Jasper.

He may talk big, but you didn't want to get your ass kicked by either of them.

Emmet rolled his eyes and kissed his girlfriend.

"Don't listen to him babe." He muttered in her ear. But Rose was definitely listening.

Leah decided to rest her feet and she sat down at an outside table at the Port Angeles Café. It was a nice sight, with nice light brown bricks and big windows. It reminded her of Paris, where she'd always wanted to go once she could.

Instead of just getting her movie and CD, she decided to go all out and get a gift for her mother and brother too. For her mother the book she'd been dying to read, and for her brother the new movie that he hadn't been able to see.

(The reason being Leah was out and Bella refused to take him without being able to see it with him and his friends.)

Leah checked her phone and saw that she had gotten a text from Paul.

_Busy 2nite babe, not gonna b & da safehouse._

_-Paul_

The russet skinned teen sighed and snapped her phone off. She didn't won't to get angry over her boyfriends bull-

"Leah?" A voice that sounded **way** to close to her ear for comfort said.

Leah rolled her eyes and turned around to see Cullen, with his sharp green eyes and stupid hair-

"What color is your hair?" was the first thing that came out of her mouth. She wasn't ashamed of it.

"Umm…" Edward stuttered a bit "…some people say it's red, or brown, or both… sometimes I get bronze-"

"Bronze isn't a hair color, Eddiekinns. What idiot said that?"

Edward seemed offended.

"My girlfriend and her best friend. And don't call me Eddiekinns."

Leah stared at him blankly. She didn't waver.

"My point proven." She said before turning back to her phone. Edward frowned, thinking for a second. Once he finally got it he sat down, uninvited. He stared at his somewhat-acquaintance fiercely.

"You make it seem like you think they're dumb." He snapped. Leah rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to hurt your pretty feelings so I won't mention them again. So what are you doing here in Port?"

"Getting a gift for Nessie." He raised an expensive looking shopping bag from his right leg.

"Why?" Leah wondered aloud. "Birthday or something?"

Edward raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Do I need a reason to buy my girlfriend something?"

"Obviously. I mean I would understand if it was family or something, but honestly, just getting an already spoi-" Leah stopped abruptly and looked inside the café instead. Edward 'hmph'ed.

It was quiet for a moment. Leah closed her phone after texting someone and noticed Edward staring off into the distance as if angry. She then noticed he was thinking.

"Don't hurt yourself." She laughed, punching his shoulder lightly. He looked at her weirdly.

"What?" she asked lightly. Edward just chuckled under his breath and shook his head.

Edward knew he was supposed to stay away from the girl, but it wasn't his fault he'd seen her after shopping for Nessie. He felt rude not saying something, and he figured he'd say hello and walk away.

It wasn't turning out as planned, sure, but who said he couldn't be friends with the girl?

You did, idiot. Edward's head told him.

Leah gave him a once over. He was wearing loose fitting skinny jeans and a deep blue t shirt under a brown leather jacket.

'He looks nice.' Leah thought, cocking her head to the side. She herself was wearing tight fitting black pants along with a black camisole and a purple hoodie to protect herself from the chill. Her black combat boots were crossed under the table.

"What are you doing out and about?" Edward asked.

Leah glanced at him.

"Getting some stuff for my mother and brother." She said quietly. Which was strange. Leah was never quiet, at least to his knowledge.

"What's so bad about it?" Edward wanted to know, for some reason.

"Nothing." Leah muttered, and turned to look inside the café again.

'A latte sounds good right about now.' She thought nodding to herself.

"Your brother is quite… protective of you." Edward said hesitantly. Leah slowly turned to face him, a dangerous look in her eye.

"What do you mean?"

(Edward POV)

Edward could feel it; he'd stumbled into dangerous territory. It was the way Leah was just staring at him in a defensive way, like she'd kill him if he insulted her brother in the slightest way.

"When I told him the other day about how you left early-"

He walked right into that one. He didn't know how, but he did. Dammit.

Leah's eyes flared up. He didn't know it, but it was the same way Seth's had earlier. Her fist clenched up under the table.

"Speaking of, I told you not to tell anyone jackass, or I would have to personally-"

"Aye! Clearwater!" Leah's head snapped up at the voice. Was that a small smile on her full, pouty lips?

Edward scowled, turning his head to face the intruder.

"Hey Eric. What do you need, I'm kinda busy here." Leah's voice didn't sound angry anymore as she gestured at Edward.

The guy, apparently named Eric, was tall, but only a few inches taller than Leah. His hair was dark and covered his eyes. He wore a light t shirt and blue jeans. He didn't seem to mind the cold.

Eric gave Edward a once over and gave Leah a look like she was crazy.

"I kinda need some weed. Party at my house after the fights in a few weeks." Eric responded. Leah nodded, and gestured for him to sit down. She took her shopping bags off of the chair opposite of Edward.

Eric was part of the Nomad gang.

None of them recognized as Edward being there for another 5 minutes or so as they worked out the deal in low voices so he couldn't hear. It was a wonder why they'd even let him listen, because Leah knew now for a fact that if he got the chance he'd tell her brother.

'It's not any of your business, especially to tell her brother. Why do you care so much?' a small voice in his head said.

Why _did_ he care so much?

"I'll see you in a few days Eric." Leah waved to him as he walked off. Finally she turned to Edward and looked at him curiously.

"What?" she snapped. She didn't like the way he was staring at her.

"I was beginning to think you figured I'd left." He answered. He wasn't backing down from Leah again.

"Nope, I knew you were here. What, jealous?" she mocked him. The teenage boy looked away and watched as pedestrians walked by.

Leah gasped in mock surprise.

"You ARE jealous! Ha!" Leah laughed loudly, a small smirk on her face again. "Trust me Eddie, there's nothing to be jealous of. That boy wouldn't be able to handle me, anywhere. Not at school, not at the parties, fights, races...especially not in bed."

She gave him a dangerously sexy look.

"...Especially not in bed."

He could tell she was just kidding around, but the thought of Eric kissing Leah, and holding her made Edward feel weird. He didn't like it.

Edward jumped. A loud song was coming from Leah's purse.

"Shit, that's Paul." She dug through a whole bunch of crap before she found it. The sound was loud, obnoxious and violent.

Must've reminded her of Lahote.

"Don't say anything." Leah warned him, before answering the phone.

"I thought you said you couldn't hang tonight?" The Quileute teen said into the phone

_'Didn't even say hello...'_ Edward thought to himself.

There was a tinge of anger in her voice. Paul said something into the phone. He was yelling at her.

His girlfriend scowled. "That's bull shit Paul, I ain't-"

Edward stood, uncomfortable. He took something out of his pocket and threw it on the table.

"I have to go." He said quietly. Leah looked up to him, her beautiful face still angry and gave a curt nod.

"Who's that?!" Edward heard Lahote shout over the phone. Leah's face fell for a second and her eyes closed as she tried to calm down.

"No one Paul, can you please just-"

"Are you with Cullen? You're getting a little to close to that guy, first you defend our _enemies_ little sex toy, then you let him see you leaving! I'm not stupid Leah I know something is going on between you two, it's all around town. Wait, are you fuckin'-"

Leah quickly ended the call. She didn't want to explain herself to her asshole.

'Yup, he's your asshole.' She thought darkly.

She looked up to say goodbye to Cullen, but he was gone. She sighed, feeling suddenly lonely.

'Toughen up.' She scolded herself.

She put her phone away and picked up her bags, ready to find her car and go home. Before she could walk away, she noticed something on the table.

It was something small written elegantly on a small piece of paper ripped from what looked like a receipt.

It was a phone number. Cullen's phone number.

* * *

**A/N: I crapped up making this chapter, I forgot to add the edits before I posted it so this is the edited version. Some people have been asking questions in the reviews, so yeah... Sorry bout that.**

**If I missed ANYTHING ELSE, make sure to tell me in the review you make! ;)**


End file.
